opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Garan
'"Shaman"' 'Adrian Garan is captain of''' Phantom Moon Pirates' and former Marine Captain. He quited his career as marine after releasing her little sister, Lucia Garan, from slavery alongside other slaves, stating that he was "Knocked out from behind" and it was "Dishonorable for the Marine". In reality he helped slave escape, after seeing his little sister among slaves about to be branded. He married half-mermaid Serene on New World. Personality Adrian hates Slavers more than anything, and to him they are worst trash there is. Before Lucia's slavery, his way of thinking was "''Justice = Honor", but after learning about slavery and Celestical Dragon's he changed way of thinking; Justice = Liberity. Appereance Write the second section of your page here. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Haki : Kenunshoku Haki (''Color of Observation): Adrian knows how to use Kenushoku Haki, and is rather talented with it. : '''Busoshoku Haki (Color of Armanment): '''From three types of Haki, Adrian's strongest Haki is color of Armanment : '''Haoshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King): '''Even he has difficulties to control Haoshoku Haki, Adrian is capable to use it. Rokushiki : '''Kami-e (Paper Art)''' ::::: '''Kami-E - Genzai (Paper Art - Current): Adrian runs at attacker while using Kami-e, dodging enemy attacks easily. : Geppo (Moonwalk)''' ::::: '''Geppo - Jōshō dankai (Moonwalk - Rise Step): Adrian's technique he created based on his Devil Fruit powers; by manipulating air and literally "Stands" in air, making no kicking movement at all. : Shigan (Finger Gun)''' '''Tobu Shigan - Yari (Flying Finger Gun - Spear): '''More powerful version of Lucci's Tobu Shigan - Bachi. It is enough powerful to make holes in ships. :::::: '''Tobu Shigan - Dangan (Flying Finger Gun - Bullet)''': 'Like name states, Adrian uses Shigan to fire bullet like projectile. : '''Rankyaku (Storm Leg)' :::::: Rankyaku - Hakiri (Storm Leg - Blade Mist): Wave of wind, that is made from serval smaller blades. :::::: Rankyaku - Sākuru (''Storm Leg - Circle''): Wave fo wind, shaped on form of circle. : Soru (Shave)' : '''Tekkai ('Iron Body)' Armed Wing Sword Style Armed Wing Sword Style is Garan-familys secret technique that is splitted in 3 sections and 2 "Hidden Arts"; Three basic styles are '''Iai', Quick Draw techniques, Tonha, Techniques that send slash flying at targets and Kotaiha, where user uses basic sword techniques. Two Hidden arts are called Musei-Shiha, "Silent Death" and Shinseiha, " Sacred Blade", wich is Ultimate Technique. Adrian mastered these technques when he was 12 years old. (He bacame marine when 15, and left at age of 17) : Iai (Quick Draw): : Tonha (Flying Blade): :::::: Akatsuki (Red Moon): First, user raises sword up, and then lowers it with cutting movement in blink of eye, releasing crimson wave that can cut even ship in half. : Kotaiha (Solid Blade): : Musei Shiha (Silent Death): : Shinseiha (Sacred Blade): Devil Fruit Adrian ate Miko Miko no Mi, Paramecia-type Devil Fruit wich turns eater to "Human who has Nature on his control"; Shizen Shizen no mi allows manipulation of Earth, Fire, Water and Wind, but does not give ability to turn element. Also it cannot be used to manipulate Logia-type users. Also, to manipulate element Adrian mustbe within 50 meters from it. Weapons 2 Rapid-Fire Pistols Black Sword ''Harukaze, (春風"Spring Wind"): Black Katana that is Adrian's family heirloom. It has eaten Zoan-type Devil Fruit called Tori Tori no Mi model Hooded Pitohui; Becouse of its Zoan-Type power it has unique ability to emit neurotic poison from its blade, wich easily paralyzes foes he cuts. Usually Harukaze is in its beast form, and flies behind Andrew (even if it is shot, it would be same that you would shoot katana). Other *Slaves Adrian resuced gave him his ephitet, "Messiah", wich means same as "Liberator". *His music is Nightwish's I want my tears back''. Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Former Marines Category:Former Bounty Hunter Category:Rokushiki User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:MakutaDethos Category:Former Solider Category:Phantom Moon Pirates